Picnic
by AnonAnnie
Summary: Hermione goes on a picnic with her parents when she's 9. Written for the houses competition.


The Houses Competition

House Gryffindor

Year 4 Stand in

Category Standard

Prompt Going on a picnic

Word Count: 1085

* * *

Hermione weaved passed her parents and into the kitchen to collect the last few things for their picnics. She had always been a prepared child and today wouldn't be any different. While the nine-year-old loved all of her family outings, it mildly irritated her how they'd always forget one thing. When she was five, her parents had forgotten to bring a blanket so they all sat on the wet ground and got really muddy. Hermione had a lot of fun and really enjoyed it, however, she always wonders how things would have been different had they remembered everything.

Despite the past, Hermione was confident that she'd ensure they did not forget anything so their picnic in the woods can be the best one they've ever had.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" her father called lightly from the front door.

Hermione swiftly glanced around the kitchen before slowly heading towards her parents, her eyes scanning and checking everywhere.

Her parents were waiting patiently with smiles on their faces when she eventually got to them.

The three of them took a leisurely stroll down the street in the directions of the nearest woods. It was the summer holidays and her parents had taken off the afternoon specifically to spent a bit more time with her. She had told them countless times that she understands how important work is and that it wasn't necessary that both parents had to be off at the same time, but that made it even more special and a bigger surprise when they sorted it out anyway.

"Do you think birds ever get lost?" she asked suddenly, looking up at the flock of birds above their heads.

Her mother made a thoughtful sound. "Perhaps. Maybe in the clouds. But they always find there way back to their flock - to their family."

Hermione beamed. "And if I get lost, I'll find my way back too! You don't have to look for me!"

"We'll always look for you," her mother stated.

"And we will always find you," her father added with a promise, stroking her cheek as she smiled.

"You're the best!"

The rest of the walk revolved around them talking about animals and how they always have an innate instinct to remain with the family. It was as they reached the woods and set up their blanket that Hermione slightly altered the conversation.

"What about friends who are like family?" she asked looking at her parents. "What if I get lost when I'm out with friends?"

There was some obvious hesitation from her father, which Hermione pretended to not notice before he pulled out a few drinks to start of the picnic. "Even if they're not blood-related, I'm sure they'll be a connection and familiarity which will help you find them. Why'd you ask?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just wondered." She jumped up and ran around, always staying in sight of her parents. Hermione understood her father's hesitation, she wasn't a social butterfly and had a difficult time making friends. She found it easier to discuss books with others but beyond that, she was just too different. Hermione was used to being weird, different, and strange. However, the nine-year-old knew that one day she would make friends and they would be worth the wait.

She heard her parents talking but didn't focus on the words as she continued to run. She decided to touch as many trees as she could and counted them as she went. Hermione got to 24 trees when her mother called her over. "Coming!" she called back as she looked onto the rest of the trees - one day she'd touch them all.

As she got back and sat down, Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. She was so lucky to have a fantastic family. She took a long swig of water before asking, "can I climb one of the trees?"

"As long as you're careful and don't climb up too far."

"Eat some food first," her father said.

Hermione obliged. "Oh! I just started reading a new book about child spies! They go on missions and learn how to fight! They're really good spies because they are unassuming. All of the bad guys don't acknowledge them as a threat."

Her mother nodded listening fully to her, she was more of a reader than her father was. "That's an interesting concept. I don't think children would do that in real life though."

"It would be awesome if it was. I think I'd be a good spy!"

Her father let out a chuckle. "Hermione, darling, you're not very stealthy."

Hermione pouted. "I can be stealthy. I can be very sneaky too!"

"I know you can…" her mother said supportively, but it was obvious to Hermione that she agreed with her dad.

"I can!"

"Perhaps you could practice at home when you wake up before us?"

Hermione thought about the proposal her father made and nodded eagerly. "You won't even know I'm awake!"

They grinned at each other before Hermione ate her sandwich. With a jump up she declared that she had finished. "I'm going to find the best tree to climb!"

Without hesitation she ran off and began looking at all of the trees close by until she found the perfect one, there were multiple low branches and it looked extremely steady. With a deep breath, Hermione began to climb the tree carefully. With every step she took, she gained confidence. Too much confidence. She forgot about her father warning her to not go too high until she heard him shout up.

"Hermione! Too high!"

She looked down quickly and felt her head go light. This really was too high. Why did she climb so much? She should have stayed on the lower branches.

Hermione quickly reached to grab a different branch - one that looked stronger - but had lost all of her confidence. She looked down at her feet to check her footing and slipped. Her hand still centimeters from the closest branch.

A fall from this height could kill her!

Hermione felt the panic rise up in her as every limb hung loose as she fell.

Suddenly, the nine-year-old took a deep breath as she realised she was laying on the ground. Had she passed out? She couldn't feel any pain? Was she dead?

"Hermione!" her father's voice broke through her thoughts as he ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked around before nodding. "Yeah… I'm…" she started before bursting into tears. She would never climb that high again!


End file.
